1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to vibrating chairs and more particularly to reclining vibrating chairs which are coin operated and which may trigger an audio alarm when a coin is not properly inserted. In the preferred embodiment, a hair dryer mechanism is mounted to the reclining vibrating chair.
2. Prior Art
The prior art of which the Applicant is aware consists of rigid, erect chairs integrally or separately equipped with a drying mechanism adapted to service the needs of the user only in an upright or erect position. Consequently, the comfort of the user is in large measure disregarded and the experience is often somewhat unpleasant.